Forget-Me-Not
by Heslen
Summary: The Hunger Games, but a different ending. No Everlark. T cos it's the Hunger Games, so some violence but no real coarse language. It varies from the story in later chapters. I have added in a lot of extra characters. Enjoy! Please review :)Katniss/Gale. BTW, the cover image is how I imagined Katniss. Sorry if it's cheesy. Don't like, don't read. Hope you like it! Not Romance-based.
1. Safe for now

I arrive home just a little later than I intended to. My mother and Prim have the hot water ready for my bath, although it has cooled down slightly. I undress, then bathe and wash my hair. Curly hair is really easiest to keep in a braid, but I can't wash it tied up and in any case, I barely have time to towel dry it once I'm done. So I just give it a quick rub to stop it dripping down the clothes that are laid out on the bed I share with my sister. I am surprised to see a proper dress, not a blouse and skirt like I normally wear to the reaping. I remember my mother's anxious face when I walked in this afternoon, and realize that I have reached the point where it won't be surprising if I am reaped. I am only fifteen, but my birthday is the day the games begin, so I have to stand with the sixteens. I have twenty slips this year. _Twenty. _I begin to shake, but only notice because my wet hair starts to knock against my shoulders.

I return my attention to the dress. It might be one of my mother's from her apothecary days, but if so, it has been shortened considerably. After all, I am naturally very small, only a few inches taller than Prim, who is small for a twelve-year-old. I slide the blue material over my head and find the shoes. My hair is only damp now, but it has decided to annoy me as much as possible and the curls tighten into ringlets, rising up to my hips. I don't cut it often, because long hair can be useful for warmth, but normally it dangles three or four inches below my hips when it's braided. I run a brush through the black tangles, removing most of the knots. We don't have time to do it up, so I just hide the more obvious tangles underneath the top layer and head out to my waiting family.

My slightly more extended family has arrived. Grandmama is sick - unsurprisingly, since she is over 65 years old - but my aunt Lauren has come, with my cousins. Anabelle is nineteen, so she is only watching the reaping, thank goodness. Next oldest is JJ, who is my age (our birthdays are on the same day). Her real name is Jessalyn Joyce, but she thinks it is too girly and I have to agree. So, JJ it is. Mietta is 12, the same as Prim. She is adopted, but she doesn't know it. I'm not very worried about either Prim or Mietta as it is their first reaping and they only have one slip each. The twins are also watching with Anabelle and our mothers, since Willow and Sage are only eight. I love my family more than anything else in the world, especially since I lost my father and uncle to the same mining accident. I want to shudder, but my family would worry that the reaping was making me scared, and I am not scared.

Well, not very scared, anyway.

I exchange a hello with the Baileys, my cousins, and we head for the square. I fall into pace beside JJ. She looks a lot like me, but with blonde hair and blue eyes, just like the rest of my family. Since my father's death, I am the only member of the family with Seam coloring, hence the black hair and grey eyes. It adds to my feeling of not quite fitting in, although with JJ I don't have to look up and meet her eyes. We would be exactly the same if not for our coloring - we have the same shaped eyes, the same unruly curls, the same and the same ears that poke slightly through our hair, which is another reason I keep it tied back. We even have the same light spatter of freckles across our nose and the same heart-shaped birthmark between our hairline and our right eyebrow.

Now JJ turns to look at me with a grim smile. "How many?" I don't need a clarification to know that she means the number of slips in the reaping bowl.

"Twenty. You?" She grimaces, because some sixteen year old girls will have just 5 slips - the rich ones, like Madge, who don't need tesserae.

"Just 14. I count Mimi as one though, so I have 15. She's scared to death, but she'll get over it. What about Priminess?" Our fathers enjoyed making up annoying nicknames for us, and JJ just _loves_ to be annoying, so she uses them a lot. Hers is Joycie, which isn't too bad. Mine is worse.

We arrive at the square and sign in. Aunt Lauren takes the twins, my mother Lyssa, and Anabelle up to the back, to watch. JJ and I walk with Mietta and Prim to the back, where the other 12 year old girls wait, and go back to the sixteens. We're easily the smallest ones there, although some of the fifteens behind us are slightly smaller. Clearly they haven't had much access to meat throughout their life. Through hunting, I eat more meat than the average Seam girl, but I'm still little. I feel tiny next to Gale, who is almost 6 feet tall.

After a while, Effie Trinket walks over to stage. She is the District Twelve escort and she will reap this year's tributes. The tension is getting too much for me, I have to say something, so I turn to JJ and say, clear enough for other sixteens to hear me, "Oh look, the Grim Reaper herself." There is soft laughter because Effie Trinket is probably the least grim Person in the whole of District Twelve. She trots up to the microphone with her ridiculous wig bobbing around and starts the ceremony. I tune out, only glancing up when the mayor, one of my best friends Madge's father, starts to talk. I try as hard as possible to look like I'm paying attention, and hope it works. Both Effie and Mayor Undersee look like they wish they were anywhere else. After all, District Twelve is the least prestigious district in Panem, and although Effie trills about what an honor it is to be here, she's itching to get boosted up to a proper district, where the only victor doesn't fall off his chair halfway through the opening.

Finally, Effie announces in her ridiculous Capitol accent that it's time to pick the 'lucky two people to have the honor of representing District Twelve in the 74th Hunger Games.' I feel sick. If JJ has 15 slips because of Mietta, I have 21 because of Prim, and that's more than a lot of girls. "Ladies first!" chirps Effie, dipping her hand into the bowl. I squeeze JJ's hand and look towards Gale. He watches me back, and neither of us can smile.

_Please, God, if there is a God, don't let it be me. Don't let it be me or JJ or Madge or Leevy or Starlia or Nicky or Renee. Please, God, please..._

__Effie moves her hand around a little, selecting a slip and then dropping it, doing the same thing several times. Finally, she decides on a slip and takes a deep breath to read the name as she unfolds the piece of paper. _Not me, not me, not me. _"And our lucky young lady today is..." _not me, I'm begging you , whoever is in charge of this whole universe, not me! _"... Primrose Everdeen!"


	2. Hahaha No

**So sorry, I forgot, I don't own the Hunger Games and I'm not making any profit from this story. So here is chapter two, enjoy! Also please review, I only got one from the last chapter, that says 'update'. I'm serious, that's all it said, 'update'. So yeah, I'm updating, and now I'd love for you guys to review.**

* * *

What? That can't be right. Part of my mind thinks I have misheard, and I reach up to paw at my ear as though it is clogged with a slightly more intelligent part of my mind knows that one chance in a million is still a chance. I turn to see my little sister making her way down the aisle. _Down the aisle. _The phrase reminds me of marriage, part of a future that isn't Prim's, now that she has been selected. But what am I talking about? Actually, I'm not talking, I'm thinking,at least I hope I'm not talking, I'd better not be talking, because that's kind of awkward, if I'm on camera for everyone to see. _Shut up, me. _When I get too stressed, my mind goes crazy and I just blurt out whatever I'm thinking. I have a wild urge to laugh. The feeling vanishes as I see Prim tucking her shirt inside the elastic of her skirt. _Little duck._

"Prim! PRIM!" The other girls make a path for me straight away, but JJ grasps me by the arm. "Katie..." I give her a look like _Are you calling me this in front of every Capitol idiot glued to their TV screen?_ I pull my arm out of her hand and head straight for my sister. She had paused at the sound of her name, but she is now moving forward, towards the stage. Luckily for me, she is barely steps away as soon as I break through the crowd. I rush forward and push her behind me with a single sweep of my arm.

Effie is looking at us enquiringly, and Peacekeepers are moving towards the two of us. Effie. _The Grim Reaper. _"I volunteer!" I announce, trying not to sound like I'm screaming my head off. Prim is screaming though, "No, Katniss! You can't, you can't go, Katniss don't!" But it's too late for second thoughts, not that they would change my mind anyway. I realise that the way I react now is on camera, everyone in Panem and their grandpa are watching me now. Call it strange for a Seam kid, but I am a strange Seam kid, and an audience calms me. A gymnastics performance, a mention on a school assembly, walking into the Hob with a deer and all the stall owners fall silent, it all has the same effect, a strange confidence boost. I stand a little taller, slide Prim's grasping fingers off my arms, and begin to walk to the stage. She won't get off. I hear JJ come up behind me and hold my sister while I disentangle her firm grip. I exchange a look with my cousin and murmur for her to come see me after. She nods and guides my sister back to our parents. Lauren is holding my mother and I can tell that she is crooning my mother's name over and over. 'Lyssa, Lyssa...' I climb the stairs, not even bothering to pay attention to tripping because I know I won't, and stand next to Effie. She looks delighted to have a good show this year. "What's your name?"


	3. Just Another Tribute

**Hey guys, I'm sorry chapter 2 was pretty short, but this chapter should be a bit longer. By the way, I am from a country where we don't use the American spelling, so that means Mum, recognise, colour, and not Mom, recognize, color. I don't own the Hunger Games. Enjoy! And ****_PLEASE PLEASE_**** comment!**

* * *

"Katniss Everdeen." The words seem to ring over the audience. I'm glad I haven't had time to feel scared yet, because I don't want my voice to sound shaky. My voice is naturally higher than most people's, and if it's wobbly I'll sound terrified, but if I don't, it just sounds normal. _Hopefully._

Effie beams, glad to have the undivided attention of everyone in Panem for once. A little smile curls over my lips too. I'm just happy that Prim's not going to be in next year's reaping. There is a rule saying that you can't be reaped twice in a row. Any tesserae she takes will be counted for the reaping after next, but she won't take any. Gale will make sure of that. _Gale. He has forty-two slips. Forty-two. Prim I could volunteer for. Gale I can do nothing about. And what if Rory is called? He'll volunteer for sure. _I keep the little smile on my face, check the TV screen to see whether it is realistic or not (it is, thank goodness) and turn my attention back to Effie. Her smile is a little strained now. Haymitch has pulled himself to his feet. I wish that Grace Bell, the only other District Twelve victor, hadn't died last year. She was a sweet old lady, always donating money to poor people and chatting on the street and things. She knew Grandmama when they were quite young, and I met her exactly twice. The second time she gave me a piece of brownie, and said that it was one of the many good things they ate in the Capitol. Anyway, if Effie says something to me I had better look like I'm listening.

"Let's have a very big round of applause for Katniss Everdeen!" chirps Effie in her stupid accent. To the everlasting credit of the citizens of 12, not a single person claps. Instead, one by one, they press the 3 middle fingers of their left hand to their lips and holds it out towards me. _Aw._ I don't want to cry, so I don't look at my family, at Gale, at my friends. I find random people in the crowd, some of whom I vaguely recognise. That boy with the green jacket. The twins in the 17-year-old girls section. A toddler clutching a rag toy. Effie makes a slight noise in her throat that I doubt anyone else heard.

"Well, that was exciting, wasn't it? And more excitement more to come! Time to choose our boy tribute!" I know that my voice is a bit high, but hers is ridiculous. She trots over to the boy's reaping ball and I swear that every slip has either Gale or Rory's name on it. "Emër Callow-Smith!"** (AN: Emër is a name I got from Google translate. It means 'name' in Albanian. I believe it is pronounced AY-mer. Please review!)**

_Thank god. _ I have never heard of this guy. It wasn't Gale, it wasn't Rory, he doesn't have to volunteer. Then a thought strikes me. What if he does volunteer? For me? He wouldn't, would he? He loves his family too much, and he must know that I would want him not to, because he has to make sure Prim doesn't starve, that my mother doesn't disappear into the shadows like she did when my father died. I meet Gale's eyes, and I see no relief in them. I can tell that part of him wanted to be called so that he could look after me. What I do see is indecision - Gale doesn't know whether to volunteer or not. I drift my gaze along the rows of people, so that my head slowly turns from side to side as I scan the crowd. Gale will see it as a 'no'. I meet his eyes again and he nods reluctantly.

Emër makes his way up to the stage from the seventeens. He's tall and kind of clumsy, my guess is he had a growth spurt and isn't used to it yet. Who knows? Maybe he's just nervous. Fair enough, I guess - the Hunger Games is a brutal fight to the death, and I should be running for my life. But I stay on stage as the merchant kid walks up the other set op steps, at the opposite side of the stage. His blond hair is messy, but naturally so, not just that he didn't brush it beforehand. His blue eyes are nothing special, not like Willow's. Willow is possibly the most beautiful person on earth. Anyway, I'm not too scared of this Emër. He's a lot bigger than me, almost Gale's height, but I think I could outrun him, or outfox him, or just hide from him. Besides, even if he survived the bloodbath somehow, I don't think he'd make it very far. Rich merchant families never do - their children are so incapable of looking after themselves and finding food. I probably have more chance than him, unless he's playing dumb. _Katniss! What is wrong with you?! _I haven't been a tribute for more than two minutes and I'm already thinking like a trained assassin.

Effie calls for volunteers. I don't look at Gale. She usually gives the girls another chance, but I'm glad she doesn't because what if my cousin volunteers for me? We're pretty close. But Effie doesn't allow it so nothing happens. I am the only volunteer for 12 this year, not that there have ever been more than one volunteer on the rare occasions somebody has put their hand up. Effie rambles on a bit, finishes with a squeaky "...it's all so exciting!" and asks Emër and I to shake hands. We do, and then Peacekeepers escort us up to the Justice building where we have an hour and a half for goodbyes.


	4. Stay with me!

**Please review guys! I'm serious, I am rolling out 2 chapters a day, just tell me if it's good or bad, it's only a few letters and a button. I don't own the songs and I don't own the Hunger Games (if only.)**

* * *

I sit on the plush couch in the waiting room, stroking the soft material. Now that I don't have an audience to play up to, the nerves hit me. _Omigosh! I was on TV with everyone looking at me, I bet I looked stupid, they're all going to laugh and I've got no hope... _ My own thoughts are getting to me so I begin to sing to myself, my favourite song to sing with my father that I later sang as a duet with Olivia.

"Heart... beats... fast... Colours, and promises... How to be brave? How can love, when I'm afraid... to... fall..." I sing Olivia's words in a different tone. My thoughts turn to that competition, how we tied first place with our duet, Thousand Years by Christina Perri, Olivia's solo piece Jar of Hearts also by Adele, and my solo Caught in the Crowd. Turns out the adjudicator liked Adele. My memories are interrupted when the door bursts open and my family comes in. Not just my mother and sister, but my auntie, cousins and even my grandmother. Someone must have ran and got her, or maybe she was watching the reaping and made her way over. She's pretty tough for such an elderly woman. I stand.

"Katniss!" Sage wails, throwing her arms around my waist.

"Katniss!" Willow repeats, sitting on my feet and hugging my knees.

"Katniss!" Prim sobs, reaching her hands out towards me imploringly.

"NESSIE!" JJ shrieks, jumping on me. I make a sound partway between 'oomph' and 'JJ!' and 'What the hey are you jumping on me for?' as we crash onto the couch. Yes, that's right, my father's annoying nickname for me was Nessie.

We all sit together on the couch and I start talking very fast. "No-matter-what-happens-you-guys-can't-take-tesser a-okay? JJ-maybe-you-can-get-Gale-to-take-you-into-the-woo ds. You-too-Prim-if-you-need-herbs-but-not-too-often." I keep talking about how Gale can bring them a bit of food but they should offer him something in return, like goat's milk or medicine. I can't stop JJ but Mietta and Prim are not to take tesserae. Madge can help them if times get difficult. They are not allowed to even _think _of wasting precious money on sponsoring me - Haymitch will probably be too drunk to care anyway. If the girls are lucky they can get a bit of food from their friends. Our time is going quickly, but I have one last instruction. "Mum? You can NOT disappear again, okay? You have to look after Prim because I won't be there to do it. No matter what you see, you have to keep strong okay? " She nods. I hug my family, saving Grandmama for last. She smiles at me.

"You are a strong young lady Katniss," says Grandmama. "Show them just how well you can fight. That's my girl." I smile, and inspiration strikes. "Hey Grandmama, do you think maybe you should move in with Mum and Prim?" It's a good idea, because Grandmama will have company and Prim will have somebody to look after her if my mother drifts off again. The Peacekeepers come in to take them away.

"Promise you'll try, Katie!" Anabelle calls over the heads of our families. I promise her I will. The door is about to close between us when I run up and stick my head around it. "JJ? Remind Lucy that her extra lesson is 10:00 on Thursday, please. I love you all!"

She offers me a smile and that is the last I will see of my family, most likely forever. I want to break down in tears but the door opens and more people are here. Madge, Nicky, Renee, Olivia and Leevy come in. Nicky wastes no time. Pushing her wavy red air out of her face she pulls her charm bracelet off her wrist and fumbles with the delicate clasp. Most people have a charm bracelet, although some don't bother. It is a simple chain with little wooden pendants attached to it, to remind you of good times or precious people. It will be my tribute token in the arena. I already have little charms to represent my family, but Nicky hands me a simple little circle with her initials on one side - NB for Nicola Bryce. The other side is a simple image- :D. I attach it to mine and find the other girls holding out one from their own. Renee's is a heart that says 'friend' one one side. Leevy's just has her name. Madge's is exquisite - a circle with a bird in the middle, attached only by it's wingtips. She tells me it's a Mockingjay. I have something to say as well. "You guys can get these back if - when I come home." I hope they know that I mean that when my body comes home in a wooden box, they should take their charms back. We talk a bit, I say goodbye and they leave. Madge promises to keep an eye out for my family and so does Leevy, since she's my neighbour. The last thing Leevy says before walking out the door is "Birralee is going to be very quiet while you're away. Come back soon, alright?" Birralee is our little suburb, near Kennedy, the main part of the Seam.

Finally the door opens and Gale strides in.

* * *

**COMMENT! REVIEW! FOLLOW! WHATEVER! Just press the button, it will make my day. You have to admit I deserve it after two chapters, one after the other in less than two hours without a break! Please!**


	5. Want You Back

**Hey everyone. I keep asking for reviews/follows. Please, I am literally begging, just tell me, good or bad, you want more, you want me to do this, I don't mind if you follow or not (if you are a member who isn't logged in that's okay, just please PLEASE comment!). Here's the thing. I am pretty busy with studies/flute/other stuff so I don't come on much, but if I get an email notification of someone reviewing I will most definitely come on and write another chapter. So really, please review! If you don't want to follow/favourite/read more, tell me WHY!**

**I don't own THG.**

* * *

He crosses the room in a few steps and pulls me into a hug, tight enough that I am lifted off my feet. I press my cheek against his, and Gale carries me to the ouch and sits down. We sit the way we do on very cold nights stuck in the woods; with me on his lap and head against his chest, arms around each other. "Katniss..."

A few tears spill down my cheeks. There's about 0.0001 of a chance that I will ever see Gale again. And the odds haven't exactly been in my favour recently. Gale's hand reaches up and brushes the tears away as something triggers my memory. _A chance in a million is still a chance._ Therefore 0.0001 in 100 is still a chance. But it doesn't matter because those other tributes have more chance of victory than I could ever hope for. A little sob escapes my throat and Gale starts to rock be slightly. "It's okay, Catnip, it's okay... shhhh... I'm here..." I hate feeling so helpless but if I'm going to cry in front of anyone, it will be Gale. He lifts my chin up to look into my eyes. "Katie, you're stronger than them. You can use a bow. You can beat them, you have to. Just stay strong." _Stay_ strong?

"Do I look strong to you at the moment?" I mean, I'm sitting here crying in his arms, and nothing has even happened to me yet.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. It's a shock to everyone. You couldn't have expected this. I just wish... This other tribute, what's his name, Emër, I'm not sure about him. I was hoping they'd be younger than you, smaller, but ... well, you could take him if you needed to."

"Smaller? I don't think _anyone_ is smaller than me. But he doesn't look very intelligent." It's true, although that might have just been the shock of the moment. I change the subject, we don't have much time. "Gale, you have to look after my family for me." I wait for him to promise before continuing. "Prim can give you cheese and my mother can look after medicine and stuff. Don't let Prim waste any money on sponsoring me. It's a waste of time as well as money."

**Gale's POV**

She can't talk like this, as though she's already gone. I can't stand it. How could I have let this happen? I don't want Prim to die, even less would I want to watch Katniss break when her sister was killed, but anything, anything other than this. If I could volunteer for Catnip, I would do it without hesitation. I would do it a million times for her, so long as she didn't get hurt. But there is nothing I can do about it now. "No it won't, don't talk like that, Katniss. You know what you said before? Well, you look strong to me." Too strong. I am seriously wondering if being too in love with someone can be physically harmful to people. She looks at me in surprise. I study every detail of her beautiful face, committing it to memory in case I haven't already. Her lips, her strong chin, her long eyelashes, her little birthmark that my fingers trace, her silvery eyes that have little flecks of blue throughout them.

God she's gorgeous.

"Katniss, listen to me. you have to get a bow. If there isn't one, or you don't want to go into the bloodbath, make one. You know how to do that. And, Catnip, if someone's chasing you, don't hesitate to shoot them." She winces. I don't want my little Katniss killing anyone, because as tough as she can be, she's actually surprisingly naive. Innocent. The only thing she's ever shot is rabbits. Well, that isn't true. There are rabbits and squirrels and possums and deer that she's shot as well. But never anything bigger than a deer or a wild dog. "You need to come home, OK? Just... shoot first, think later. I know it's hard, but... I need you back." That sounds harsh, like the only reason she should win is because of me, but she just sighs and rests her head on my chest again. My arms slide around her waist and I kiss the top of her head gently.

I look up when I hear footsteps coming to the door. Katniss stands and I get up too, just in time for a Peacekeeper to open the door. I must be last to visit her, because nobody is outside. Katniss makes a distressed sound. "I forgot to say happy birthday to JJ!" It's so Katniss, worrying about her cousin's birthday when it will be the day she goes into the arena.

"I think she'll forgive you. She must have forgotten about yours." Katniss nods, but I say I'll pass it on anyway. The Peacekeeper gestures for me to leave. I ask for more time, but am refused. The man tells me to leave again. _No. Not without a proper goodbye. _I lift her chin with one hand, then before I can back out from nerves, I lean down and kiss her.

**Katniss' POV**

Woah. _Woah._ Did that really just happen? Did Gale kiss me? The Peackeeper doesn't react as my entire world changes for the second time this afternoon. He just asks Gale to leave again. They start to walk out, and I can feel my mouth hanging open. Gale turns around and says, "I love you." Then the door closes and I'm left standing there. Wow. I have had a crush on him since... well, forever really. And that was my first kiss. Not my first crush, but my first kiss (my first crush was a boy who was in my class in primary school. He was a merchant kid and he went to a fancy high school, Saint Peters or something, and he probably doesn't remember my name. The only reason I remember his is my photographic memory). Well, even if we never see each other again, that wasn't a bad last memory.

I can't believe that just happened. Of all the girls Gale could have wanted, why me? What's so special about me? Any girl he wanted, he could have had, I don't think anyone would pass up the opportunity to be Gale's girlfriend. The way that the 'pretty girls' at school look at him makes me really jealous, one of the reasons I don't sit with them, or I didn't use to sit with them. The smile disappears off my face and trembles return. I am going into the Hunger Games.

* * *

**Review, guys, really. I want to know what you thought of Gale making a move on Katniss and how she felt about it. Also what did you think about the other guy Katniss had a crush on? I don't think he'll be a major character, just a once-mentioned person and he probably won't ever be mentioned again... unless you want me to make him Peeta. I won't unless you want me too though, so speak up. ****_REVIEW!_**


	6. Yeah, like you can talk

**I don't own THG. Please review, I know you have something to say! What did you think of the name Emër? And thank you SO MUCH to devinwylie for following! I wrote this chapter specifically for you :) So if I get more follows I may write more, longer chapters. You'd better hope so :D **

* * *

As a squad of Peacekeepers 'escort' me out of the room, I twist my charm bracelet, fiddling with all the little pendants. I wonder why Emme didn't come to say goodbye. Maybe she was too upset. No, that wouldn't be it. I did ballet with her when I was younger, and gymnastics up until this afternoon, and also Olivia, Emme and I often work together if we need to sing a trio, but we weren't so close that she would be unable to say goodbye. It was probably that her parents wanted to take her straight home. I keep my mind distracted on these thoughts as we head towards the car. It seems ridiculous that we need a car just to get to the train station. I'd much rather run, but we don't get a choice and anyway, I'm wearing a dress. Emër climbs in the back beside me, and we examine the car. I've obviously never been in one before, but Madge sometimes gives me a lift in a horse and carriage. She teaches me to ride the horses as well. There isn't much room to gallop because her father doesn't want us 'gallivanting around the entire district', but when we do, it's fun, and jumping is even better. It makes me feel like an amateur when we do hurdles in school, which I'm pretty good at for someone with legs my size. Anyway. Effie is babbling on about something, but I'm not interested. Emër is staring at his hands, folded in his lap. The driver has a poker face on, either he doesn't find Effie's high-pitched chatter interesting either or he's a master at charades. _Charades. The worst time to have a heart attack in the history of the universe. _I wonder where that thought came from? I've never met anyone who's had a heart attack. And I don't exactly play charades much.

We reach the train station and there are more cameras. I look at one with interest, wondering exactly how they work. But I don't ask, because I doubt they will know anyway. Effie starts talking about food and my ears perk up. Emër looks at me, clearly sizing me up. I waggle my eyebrows at him and then turn around so he doesn't see me laughing.

* * *

On board the train, it is surprisingly easy to stand, in fact it doesn't feel like we're moving at all. The only way I know that the train is moving at over 200 mph is because Effie keeps telling me and I can see out the window. Haymitch is staggering around, drunk, and Emër is sitting hunched over, not coping very well. Back in District 12 I did loads of dancing and gymnastics, when I wasn't hunting, so I automatically keep my back straight and my head up. According to Prim, I also stand with my feet turned out and I step strangely, putting my toe down first. Yeah, it's weird, but it's very quiet in the woods. I really hope the arena has trees. I know I will survive longer in a forest, even if I don't have Gale with me. I miss him already, and my family, although I for some reason don't feel very scared yet. Probably there's a problem with my brain, and I have slow reactions to stuff. Oh well. Maybe it's a good thing not to be scared. Emër looks scared. My guess would be that in the arena he would run for the cornucopia, not because he's brave but because he'd feel defenseless without a weapon. But he doesn't look very fast - in fact, he seems slow and kinda sluggish - so I doubt he'd get very far. The things he does have going for him in the arena would be height and strength. He's easily twice my size, and although I have strong muscles from all the hunting, dancing and gymnastics, he could probably strangle me without a problem, or just beat me senseless.

I have no idea how Haymitch won the Games, but I don't think I have much chance. I haven't seen the other tributes yet, but I have to be one of the little ones, maybe even the very smallest. Okay, so I'm fast and I can shoot an arrow, but in a hand-to-hand fight I'll go out like a light. I could try outsmarting tributes, but judging by my school reports I'm not exactly the smartest kid in the class. And I don't think there'll be much opportunity to use my singing to win the Games. Maybe to win sponsors? No. There is no way I'm singing for those awful, despicable Capitolites. **(A/N: Ever since reading the Hunger Games I have been unable to spell capitol, I mean capital. Capital, capital, capital. Yikes. Who says reading makes you smart? :p)** And I wouldn't play for them either; not piano, or flute, or violin. I own a violin, which I pretty much won from school, I have no idea where the money came from. I also own a flute, but it's more special to me (even though I play the violin a bit better than the flute) because my father made it for me, when I was ten. It has my name scratched in up the top and his down the bottom. A sad smile pulls up the corners of my mouth at the thought of Dad. I wish he was alive, so that he could have come and seen me off.

**Haymitch's POV**

I watch the pair of them carefully. Every year, I hope I get a fighter. Every year, I don't. But this year may be different. The boy, he's average. Tall, strong, but thick and slow. But the girl, she's something else. She reminds me of Brittany. _My girl._ There's a sharp pain in my chest. It's not Brittany, it's this other girl. Katherine? That's not it. Kat... Kat... something. Katniss. Yes, that's it. She's pretty enough, I suppose. Very very thin, but not the type of thin that says 'starving' , it's the kind that says 'I have a figure and I exercise.' She's strong, then. Probably capable of feeding herself. That will be good. She has a dancer's figure - very slender, with longish, strong limbs and a graceful way of holding her head up. In fact, she is pretty graceful. That will be good too - agility counts in the arena. Would have helped me a lot. It helped Maysilee enough. The girl is little, but she looks brave. No, not brave. Courage is when you stand up to your fears. This child is't even scared. It makes me worried that she's blind or something. Hasn't she seen the Hunger Games?

**Katniss's POV**

Haymitch is looking at me funny. "How old are you girl?" His words are slurred. I hide a smirk. Crazy drunk.

"I'm fifteen. My birthday's on the Saturday though. I was standing with the sixteens." He nods, processing this information. I wonder if he's as drunk if he looks, or if he's doing it so that crazy Capitol women (and potentially me, I don't know how their minds work) don't pay huge sums of money to sleep with him. I think they do that, anyway. Look at that ridiculously hot guy from 4, Finnick. I'm sure he doesn't actually want to spend so much time in bed with Capitol freaks. But again, how does his mind work? Maybe he went insane after the Games. And he doesn't need the money, exactly. Victor's winnings are huge, and you get the same amount every year.

"You a dancer, sweetheart?" Yeah, I think that at least part of Haymitch's drinking problem is an act. I can see why you'd want to hide in a bottle after winning the Games.

Nope, I'm still not scared. What's wrong with me?

"Yes, I am... but only when I'm not hunting." Ha,ha. The effect of those words was hilarious. Haymitch spilled alcohol down his shirt. Effie practically fell out of her chair, Emër looked at me with a mixture of fear and respect, and a bunch of Capitol slaves gave odd, strangled gasps. They sound like they have something in their mouth. Maybe... ugh. No, I don't even want to know what the Capitol might have done. I can't help but ask, "If I told you I was an alien from Pluto, would I get the same reaction?" Effie doesn't laugh, surprise surprise. Haymitch guffaws, and Emër gives me a slow smile.

Effie makes a snarling sound, which sounds funny because of her high accent, but I don't laugh. "You do realise that hunting outside is illegal? That's the Capitol's land!"

I shrug. This pink-haired creep doesn't scare me, at least not at the moment. I speak in her stupid squeaky voice when I give my reply. "So? Murder is illegal, but look where I'm headed right now. The Hunger Games."

Effie looks horrified, but not at the prospect of my imminent death. "You _will _use manners when you speak to me!" My anger boils over. I imagine Gale, ranting in the woods. It's true, every word.

"Manners? _Manners? _ You, you'd talk to me about manners? You filthy hypocrite! If you want to fix someone's manners, go fix your own! I have every right to be rude to you!" Haymitch is looking on with amusement. Effie is even more horrified than before.

"What on Earth do you mean? I've been nothing but perfectly polite to you this whole time, if I do say so myself!"

I laugh at the idea, which enrages her more. "Polite? Go try that word on any one of the tribute's you've so politely invited to the Capitol for your entertainment. Oh wait, I forgot, they're _all freaking dead! _Shut up about manners! You don't even know what they are!"

* * *

**Enjoy it? Sorry about all the changes from the book - the curly hair, the birthmark, the still-alive grandmother, the singing, the instruments like the violin and the dancing/gymnastics. I kinda ran away with creating my own version of Katniss. What do you think about the Katniss/Effie argument? Please review! Thanks again for following! I'm writing the next chapter as you read this. **


	7. The undiscovered joy of croissants

**Thank you so much for following, shaielle! You are awesome! This chapter is for you. I don't own THG. Review please.**

* * *

I stalk to my room, feeling slightly better after venting rage at Effie. I want to tell Gale about ranting at an important Capitol figure, see him smile and ruffle my hair, but I will never see Gale again. The 'slightly better' feeling is gone. I sink onto my bed as the tears overtake me. I curl up into a ball and bite the edge of the pillow to stop the sound as I sob. Out of nowhere, an image of my ridiculous cat Buttercup pops into my head. the sobbing stops as suddenly as it started. I wonder if Leevy has drowned him out of annoyance yet.

Darkness falls and I switch on my bedside light. I head into the bathroom to take a shower and the water, usually so calming, starts to freak me out. _This is the bit where I absolutely flip, seven hours too late. _What if I go into the arena and I can't get water? Or if I have nothing to carry water around with and I get trapped at the site of a stream, becoming a sitting duck? What if - the worst of all - the only water is from the cornucopia? I can't go to the bloodbath. I get out of the shower in a hurry, and place my hand on the little pad. It saves me half an hour of towel-drying and then brushing my hair. It floats down around my shoulders, curling down to almost my knees. I lean over experimentally - it touches the floor. _Wow. _I didn't realise it was that long - it's usually in a braid or a bun, or just really knotty.

I head back into my room and close the door. The bedside lamp is casting a homey yellow glow, and I feel tired. I pull on clothes, only looking at them once they're on. Quite nice, actually - soft cotton long pants and a shirt of the same material with lilac and white colouring. its the kind of thing that merchant kids have, warm and comfy, but not fashionable whatsoever. I love the colours, especially the lilac. I climb under the covers and set my mind on good times to try and give me pleasant dreams . I remember one Christmas, when my father was alive, when my cousins came over. Anabelle was fourteen, JJ and I were ten, Prim and Mietta were six and Willow and Sage were just three. The six of us snuggled up in my parent's bed after dinner while the adults talked. The three-year-old twins were being toddlers, basically, but the sleepy type of toddler, not the hey-mummy-can-I-go-jump-into-that-deep-pool-of-wat er type. Anabelle tickled Prim as she told us a story about a rainbow unicorn named Fiddle. I loved horses when I was younger, and I still do actually.

I dream about rainbow unicorns and violins, but the scene disappears as the mine explodes and I can do nothing but watch and scream.

* * *

I wake up as Effie calls me to get ready for a 'big, big, big day!' She doesn't sound upset, but then I can't see her face. I slide out of bed, hoping I didn't scream aloud. Taking in the dress I wore yesterday and the pyjamas I wore last night, I head towards the wardrobe and find something better to wear. There are a range of sizes, but I finally find something my size and my style.

Not that I'm stylish, which is the point. It's casual, something I could wear to school or the woods (with a slightly greener colour) or to the Hob. Denim short-shorts, which I notice have an 'appropriate' length on the back of my legs, knee-length black bike pants under that, and a violet tank top. I fits nicely, which is a pleasant change. Lots of my clothes are hand-me-downs from Anabelle which are a bit big, to say the least.

I head out to breakfast, where Haymitch is staring down at a plate of some sort of food, swishing a glass of wine. Emër looks exhausted, but is digging into a bowl of something** (A/N: I'm creative with these foods, aren't I?) **. Effie gives me a tentative smile, which I return gladly. Always good to have someone who might be nice to you during these hard times. I load my plate and gorge myself as the train pulls into the tunnel. I shudder at the thought of all that Earth on top of me, but I'll be okay. I'm not claustrophobic or anything, thankfully. My worst fear, other than losing the ones I love, is scorpions. Ugh. Finishing my bacon, I mentally change the subject.

By the time we have all silently concluded the meal, the train has come out of the tunnel and my fears have returned with the natural light. Well, returned isn't the right word. They have appeared, for real. I am terrified of the other tributes. We will have time to watch the reaping replays before the Capitol comes into view.

* * *

The four of us - Haymith, Effie, Emër and I - crowd around the television to watch the reapings. We only have to sit through the 'opening video' once, because it's the same every year. I pace through it, then take my seat again as district One comes onto screen. The escort for 1 calls some girl from the fifteens, but I don't take notice because someone will volunteer. I'm right, the volunteer pops up from the 18s section, introducing herself as Glimmer Taillte. She's hot, no doubt about it, and I don't take notice of other girls unless they're looking at Gale or I happen to like them as a friend, which is only a few back in 12. The boy looks average for a career, his name is apparently Marvel DiCaprico.

District Two is worse. Neither volunteer waits for the name to be called before lunging forward to volunteer. The boy is Cato Brusce. he is monstrous, taller than gale and at least twice my height. I swear both of my legs together would be about half the width of his arm, his muscles terrify me. 3 is nothing special, neither tribute is a volunteer. The boy is fourteen, and his name is Medio Harper. The girl is a nervous, thin sixteen-year-old tall kid named Beverly Hillock. 4 is a rough boy, Caleb Leslie, and another volunteer, Kitrin Pacifia. Five is an average looking 13 year old, Vincent Mauven, and an intelligent-looking red-headed girl, Arafaye Bellwright. She firmly informs her escort it's Faye, _not _Arafaye, thank you very much. I smile, thinking that I could be friends with this girl under normal these aren't normal circumstances. My smile fades, and I think Haymitch notices. Oh well.

Six is a tall, gangly guy named Marcus Corm. His partner is a mousy thirteen year old, but another girl, barely a year older than her, volunteers. Her name is Eliza Diggins. Seven doesn't look good- the boy, Rowan Green, is seventeen and the girl, Acacia Woodford, is eighteen. They are both muscly and career-looking. Yikes. Eight seems weaker - a sixteen year old boy named Byron Joule, and a thirteen-year-old girl named Audra Current. Nine is two eighteen-year-olds, Kelly Grey and Tyson Mitchell. Ten is a crippled, eighteen year old boy named Morgan Price and a fifteen-year-old girl called Malia Harvey.

District Eleven is awful, worse than district 1,2,4 or 7. First, they call a girl from the twelve-year-old section, by the name of Rue O'Hara. She stands on the stage as her escort calls for volunteers, but nobody moves. The escort calls the boy's name, Thresh Bronze, and he comes to the stage too, as tall and strong as Rue is short and tiny. I watch myself volunteer, watch Emër come to the stage, and just like that it's over.

I know my competition. And the awful thing is? I remember them. I could tell you each name, describe their face in great detail,list who volunteered and who did not. I could tell you random little details, like the boy from 10, Morgan, seems to know one of the Victors, the girl from 5, Arafaye, was standing next to a girl who looked exactly like her.

Damn photographic memory.

Shaking me out of gloomy thoughts, Effie announces that we're about to be in sight of the Capitol. I have hated the place all of my life, and they are sending me to certain death, but in the TV images it looks incredible. The feeling of excited anticipation brings on huge guilt. _I bet Gale wouldn't be excited. _ Well, Gale isn't here. I need to be strong without it. But as the train begins to turn around a bend, I look carefully so that I remember every detail, to tell the twins and Prim over the TV set.

"Wow..." I don't mean for the word to slip out, but the sight of the Capitol is so breathtaking I can't help it. Emër looks astonished, and we share a smile. The buildings are bright and colourful and cheery, and the cameras haven't quite captured the beauty of it. Intricate, no; elegant, no; but there is something about the shades of orange and purple and pink and blue on the buildings, that makes me think of the 'perfect world', the place I drew on the school paper when I was quite small - no ragged shacks propped in the corners of streets, no light film of grey coal dust everywhere, and I get the picture that no starving six-year-old would beg me for money that I didn't have. Flashy cars drive around everywhere, courtesy of district 8: electronics. A wave of emotions pass through my heart - curiosity, wonder, homesickness, hatred, fear and back to wonder, finally settling on homesickness. It'll pass, though. I will be fine until the actual arena.

* * *

The train pulls in at the station. There is a carpet for us important people to walk on, roped off from the crowds of freaks who have come to see us. Effie looks me over and tells me to do my hair - we're early so it will be a quarter of an hour before we can even get off the train. I head to the bathroom and find a hairbrush, then pull all my hair over the top of my head to tie it in a bun, like I would for ballet. It feels normal, which is nice for a change. I check myself out in the mirror. To my surprise I look okay. No coal dust, which is good so I don't look like some district rat, but no feathers or tail, so I don't look like a Capitolite, which is even better. I look like myself. Smiling at this simple pleasure, I rejoin the others. They are munching on some type of curvy pastry thing with butter. "Croissants. They taste great." Emër informs me. I take one, it is as good as he said. Sweet, buttery, and just a tiny bit filling. I want more but there was only one each and anyway, we have to go now. I twist my bracelet. It reminds me of my dress and shoes, which belong to my mother. "Effie, you know my reaping clothes? Will they just get taken back home to my mum?" She says no, but she can arrange for them to come back to 12 with me. A tongueless servant is dispatched to carry the dress and shoes. Emër doesn't request the same. **(A/N: I'm sorry if there is ever a V where somebody's name should be, I mean to say Emër but it is easier to use Ctrl + V for his whole name, since there isn't an 'ë' key on the keyboard. I probably pressed Shift + V by mistake.) **

Effie beams as she steps off the train, she hasn't stopped talking about how 12 will be the talk of the Capitol since breakfast. Emër looks uncomfortable about leaving the train, which is understandable, so I step off first. What was it Renee said? _They're going to love you._ I'm sure. I smile at a person with a horn growing out of their forehead, and applause rises. I think of Fiddle the rainbow unicorn again. Wow, they seriously are freaks here.

* * *

**So I'm done another chapter :) They're finally at the Capitol. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes, or spelling errors. I try, okay? Please R&R, it really does make me write faster. **

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Thanks again shaielle!**


	8. I play with fire

**Hi guys. So yes, I agree that the last chapter name was a bit weird (The undiscovered joy of croissants). Anyway, I couldn't think of a better one. I don't own THG. I just wanted to recommend a HG story which I thought was absolutely AMAZING, called Gale's Amaranth. It is really, really professional and I thought it was incredible. Literally, the author is a genius. So look it up. Thanks for reading! **

* * *

We are swept along the carpet by Effie, who is completely in love with her schedule. Crazy woman. I smile at the Freaks, and twinkle my fingers in a wave at a camera that I know will be showing it's feed live to District 12. A girl of maybe 15 is following me down the carpet, chattering away at me in her high voice. I watch with interest. This girl has eyebrows that grow upwards and around to meet in a circle, like glasses above her eyes. Her nose is checkered and her ears are shaped like butterfly wings. I listen when she starts talking about her dance teacher. We share a few words about dancing, and I feed her a complete lie about missing a massive performance if I don't make it home from the Games. She looks sorry for me, but a man with banana-yellow skin calls her back. I manage a 'bye' before she runs off. Weirdo. I glance at a camera, like '_lol did you see that kid, wasn't she hilarious?' _ My expression is innocent, but if Gale is watching he'll know exactly what I mean.

We go into a building and I wave at the crowd and the cameras one last time before the door closes. Then my innocent mask crumbles as I burst out laughing. Emër, Haymitch and Effie look at me oddly. I elaborate, laughing even harder at their bewildered expressions. "Did.. you see... that guy with.. the horn? He.. looked... like a... unicorn!" And I go off into fits of laughter again. Effie asks what's wrong with a horn, and Emër cracks up as well. He offers some of the more ridiculous styles that he noticed, like a man who's legs curved around like two Cs, facing opposite directions, and somebody (he couldn't tell if they were male or female) whose neck had been elongated about half a meter. Tears are literally running down my face from laughing too hard, but I choke out, "I'd hate... to be stuck... behind them... in the cinema!" Even Haymitch and Effie laugh, and our servants look amused, although they're trying not to. Effie composes herself, and tells me I'm lucky I don't have the old stylist for the girl from 12, who had 4 legs and eyes on the end of his fingers. I wipe my cheeks and reset my expression. Effie and Haymitch leave and the two of us are taken to separate rooms to meet our new stylists.

* * *

My stylist says his name is Cinna. He seems nice enough, with no retarded amputations, and even his voice isn't as chirpy as the other Capitolites. Good - they were giving me a headache. He tells me about how he's here to help me try and get home. Without further ado, some _very_ ridiculous Capitolites come in and strip me of every hair on my body, except of course the ones on the top of my head. They neaten my nails and scrub me raw. I feel exposed and self-conscious. Four people - well, three retards and a person - are watching me, completely naked. Ever heard of privacy? Yeah, I didn't think so. Cinna takes me in, and I know what he's thinking._ This girl says she's sixteen, but she barely looks twelve. Her chest is almost completely flat, her hips are tiny, in fact she doesn't have any curves at all. _For some reason I blush under his gaze. "I know I'm tiny, I know, no need to tell me again."

He answers calmly. "I wasn't going to, I was going to ask if there's a reason why, do you know?"

Wouldn't I have told him already, if there was? "My mum - she's a healer - says that I do too much physical activity. Gymnastics and such." I guess that would contribute to the problem. "Besides, my family is naturally small." He nods, taking in this information.

"It may be a problem that you are smaller than the other tributes, but we can't do much about that at the moment. Heels might work, but younger children often tend to look ridiculous in high heels. I'll work on something, but we can't afford you to be any smaller at all. Make sure your posture is perfect." It normally is pretty good anyway, but I straighten my back and lift my chin. Cinna looks me over again and asks me if I'd be comfortable wearing ballet flats. _I thought the idea was to make me look taller? _Well, he seems to have picked up on my excuse for being small. But all he says in front of the Capitol oddities is that he supposes I wouldn't get an over abundance of meat.

Too right.

* * *

I am deemed 'presentable' and the prep team is dismissed. Cinna gives me a robe and we go into another room to prepare for the Tribute Parade. What I end up wearing is a black jumpsuit-type thing, which seems plain. My hair is done up differently, though - mostly pulled back into a bun, but what Cinna has done is taking strands from around the edge of my hairline and highlighted them a flaming orangey red colour. The he put these dyed strands into mini plaits and incorporated them into the bun. I feel mobile and flexible in this outfit and hairstyle, and I don't feel ridiculously overdone in make up. In fact, I have very little make up on, just a bit to cover a small scar on my face and a light glitter on the back of my eyelids. Cinna shows me what I look like in several mirrors, and to my surprise it looks good. But the only problem with this getup is that it doesn't portray District Twelve at all, really.

"Cinna... this doesn't represent coal mining."

He smiles like I am the most charming thing in the world. "Katniss, it doesn't at the moment. But you haven't seen the special effects yet." Well, that sounds... worrying. "You see, as you stand on the chariots but before the crowd sees you, I'm going to light this on fire." Is this guy insane?

"What, you want me to run for my life to the city circle rather than ride the chariot?" _Good plan, Cinna, excellent plan._ He just laughs.

"Don't worry, it will be perfectly harmless. The flames might be a bit warm, but I promise it will not hurt one bit." Well, I hope so. I guess a tribute on fire will get their attention.

"Will Emër have the same thing?" As soon as I say the words, I know it's a stupid question. Of course the costumes will be the same.

* * *

We stand at the chariots awkwardly, not talking to each other. Well, the Careers are talking, but they barely seem human at the moment so they don't count. I go and stroke our horses, which are beautiful black Friesians, while I look over some of the other tributes. I don't really care about the Carrer costumes, but the girl from 1 looks really good actually. She's in a white dress studded with emeralds around the bodice, with other jewels around the hemline. I guess, if you stretch, that could represent nice things.

That girl from 5, Arafaye, looks like a Christmas tree with the wire surrounding her, wrapping her up. It's better than the District 7 costume though - they really are trees, again (they are trees every year). That little girl from 11 seems to be dressed up as a harvest angel or something - there seems to be wheat or something in her hair like the laurel wreaths that they used in ancient Rome/Greece. Maybe she's imitating Demeter or Persephone or something. She looks pretty cute, actually. Maybe that's the aim of her costume. She doesn't look like her district partner, Thresh, at all.

Haymitch staggers over to Emër and I, with Cinna and Emër's stylist making sure he doesn't fall over. The tributes from One are in the chariot, speaking to their mentor. In fact, all the Career tributes and the kids from 3 are in their chariots, ready to go. I have to laugh when I see the tributes from 4 dressed up as dolphins. Rue glances at me, clearly wondering whats funny. I sort of nod in the direction of the District 4 chariot. She turns and looks, then turns back to me with a half smile. I catch the redhead - Faye, from 5 - watching us and I offer her a little smile too. There's no point being intimidating, she's bigger than me and doesn't know I can handle a weapon. In fact, every tribute except for Rue is my height or taller. Why not smile? We aren't killing each other yet.

I turn back to my mentor as he starts talking. His words run together, and I can tell he's been drinking. But then I think back to the train, and remember that it might be an act. "Okay... so you will need to smile and wave, they will love you. Go for it kiddos." Kiddos? That's a new one. I almost prefer 'sweetheart'. Anyway, that shouldn't be too hard. On the screens, we can see Glimmer being hot and sexy, and Marvel being the same but eh's not as good. District Two pulls out. Then 3. Then 4. The power Christmas trees from 5 are on screen now. I climb up, but once I'm in there's nothing to hold onto. I should be okay so long as the horses don't stumble. I offer Emër a hand to pull himself into the chariot. He takes it and pulls himself up, nearly yanking me out. Cinna holds up a flaming torch, and I gulp. The remaining districts - 9, 10 and 11, are watching either the screen or us, but mostly us. I begin to have misgivings as The torch gets closer to my 'cape'. _At least my hair is up._ I glance at Emër, and he looks glad that I'm going first. Well that's great.

As the flames catch onto the material, I stiffen, then relax as the flames make a warm sensation up my back. I can't smell smoke but there appears to be smoke floating around my head. District 9 is on camera. Apprehension of the crowd quickens my pulse. Emër is alight and seems to enjoy it. _Good. For him. _Ten is pulling out, dressed in clothes that I recognise to be the expensive clothes you are meant to ride horses in. Rue straightens her wheat wreath. The District 11 horse start to move. I park my feet in a stable 3rd position, my fingers drumming on my legs. 11 is on camera, the commentators are cooing over how cute Rue looks. Any moment now. They comment on Thresh's huge build, and they seem to think he has a fair chance at winning, but I'm watching the horses. They're chestnuts, Appaloosas I think. Our horse start to move. Haymitch calls for us to smile, and adds a 'good luck' at the end. The cameras swivel towards us as we ride through the gate. I see myself on camera, looking beautiful and fierce. I feel a bit braver as the audience starts screaming my name, Emër's name. We start waving. I find the camera that is broadcasting us and wave at it especially, blowing a kiss for my family. I hope they know I meant it for them. I picture my Grandmama waving back at the television, smiling proudly at me. She will look after my family, and so will Gale. I only need to worry about myself.

* * *

Someone throws a flower at us. I reach my hands out to catch the flower, nearly falling out of the chariot. Emër grabs at my arm to keep me stable, but lets go when I'm steady. I turn back to see who threw the rose, and spot a young woman with a bunch of flowers. I wave it back at her, and she almost faints with pleasure. It's a good thing 12 is last to come out, because the other districts wouldn't have had any camera time at all if we were first. Oh well, that would be their problem. I catch the eye of a youngish boy, who reminds me of Vick for a moment. I give him a little smile and he looks delighted. Well, not a little smile. I am smiling all the time, but increasing my smile when I look at certain people.

Eventually the chariot ride comes to an end. The horses pull us to our spot in the semicircle, between 5 and 11. For some reason, they mix us up here. Maybe the horses need to be in this order. We are 3rd from the left edge - district 8 is on the edge, next to 5. The redheaded girl looks at me again, and I have no reaction but a cheeky smile. We look back to face President Snow as he speaks about honour, courage and everything they can think of as an excuse for the Hunger Games. The cameras sweep up and down the semicircle as Snow talks, but they capture his every word. He finishes his speech with 'We thank you, Tributes, for your honour, courage and sacrifice. Welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour." **(AN: My computer is telling me to change it from honour/favour to honor/favor. No I will not.)**

* * *

**So that was a pretty long chapter, I'm sorry there wasn't too much action. It seemed to drag on forever and the story will flow faster now. Sorry to keep you waiting!**

**Oh and by the way, people were saying that I used too many minor characters. I may use them in the future of this story, so bear with me. As you may have noticed, Foxface and Rue keep popping up. Take that as a hint! By the way, if you were getting confused, Arafaye/Faye is Foxface, the girl from five. I hope you liked that chapter. Thanks so much to all who reviewed.! More is on the way.**


	9. I volunteer as dolphin

**Not much to put in my authors note today. I don't own THG. Review. The usual. Oh wait, I have a new THG story, called Posy's Story. Go ahead and read it!**

* * *

The horses take us on another lap around the City Circle but they stop at the Training Center. I'm nervous, but before the gates close behind us and the cameras turn off, I wave in the hopes it reaches my family and friends. Then we're in the lobby and stepping off our chariots. Cinna comes up behind me and pulls of the cape that was burning. I stroke the Friesians goodbye, and they pull the chariots away somewhere.

The Careers are smirking at me with contempt, like tho only thing I can do is smile and wave and be fireproof. I meet the eye of the muscly girl from Two, Clove, and give her a cheeky smile, wriggling my fingers at her in a wave. Then I turn away. The girl from 3 who looks like a toaster is staring at me, and so is the boy from 10 with the crutches. I turn to Haymitch because I don't know those people. Why are they ogling me? I'm not on fire anymore. Then it clicks. _I'm an idiot. _They were staring because I just poked fun at a Career at least twice my size. _I. Am. Dead. _When we get to the arena, a Career with a grudge is a big problem at the bloodbath. Now I will have to run, regardless of the possible bow in the cornucopia. But I don't regret it. The look on Clove's face was completely worth it.

Effie escorts us to our floor - number twelve, naturally. I'm glad, because the elevator ride is exhilarating and fun, and we get the best view, and we have easy access to the roof. I'm tempted to ride the elevator again because the first trip was so broken up by tributes getting off at different levels, but it seems childish and I don't need to appear younger than I already do. When we finally reach our floor, the view over the glittering Capitol takes my breath away. From up here, you can't see the mutations that the people of the Capitol have done to themselves, it just looks colourful. Clearly, district 5 powers the Capitol 24/7 - there are lights of every colour imaginable in every building I can see. I picture the faces of the Capitol retards in a power-out. Everything is bright and wonderful and beautiful.

And I hate them for it.

Why is the Capitol so special that they get everything? Why do we have nothing and they have so much waste? How can they even think that anything about this setup is fair? I remember something my father used to say: 'fair doesn't mean that everyone gets the same. It means everyone gets what they need. And the only way to get what you need is to make it happen yourself.' So what do we do? Rebel? That didn't go too well last time. We lost the outermost district, 13, and if we failed another rebellion then 12 would be next. They can't destroy my district! So how do we get what we need then? If we won a rebellion, which seems unlikely, then maybe... But why am I thinking of rebelling anyway? I am a tribute! I have no power over the Capitol, none. So I'll just go and eat something - it must be nearly time for dinner.

* * *

We watch the replays of the chariot rides, and District 12 is featured from the moment we pass through the gates. Yay. I don't really want to watch, it doesn't seem too important now that it's over, and I mostly focus on polishing off a huge plate of pasta, meat, cheese & sauce, which they call lasagna. It tastes great, really it does. I wonder if they put this kind of thing in the food packages.

Effie is running a commentary on what the tributes are wearing. "I love that dress, look I have earrings with stones like the ones on the end of the dress! Look, district 2, not so good, but you can't do much with stonework... District 3, They look a bit odd, is that boy a toaster? " I don't really listen, but I am surprised when Effie gushes on about how much she loves dolphins. I hardly even know what they are. Fish of some kind, I think. I wonder if they taste nice. Probably, if you're starving.

After dinner, we have dessert. I'm amazed because the only dessert I've ever had was one time at Madge's place, when we had jam and cream pastry things. I don't see any on the table, but I see a lot more. Strange-looking stuff called jelly, tubs of cold ice cream, treacle tart, some brown stuff called mousse, and something called chocolate. I try everything but when I get to the chocolate I become an instant chocoholic. There are different types, but my favourite is the light brown type with pieces of crunchy golden honeycomb. It's absolutely delectable. I have never tasted anything so wonderful, ever.

Once dessert is finished, we go to our rooms to wash up, but Haymitch says we have to be back within an hour. I open the door to bedroom 1 and look around. It's huge. Bigger than my entire house in 12. In fact, it's not so much a room as a large suite. I shut the door and explore my new room.

* * *

**So how did you guys find that? I know it's a bit short, but I'm posting it pretty much straight after Chapter 8 and there should be more action in the next chapter. This was kind of a filler chapter, which is why it's short. What did you think? Review! Thanks everyone. Writing chapter 10 right now.**


	10. Settling in

**So thanks for reading guys, I will try to come up with more sensible chapter names in the future. :). Anyway, I don't own THG. Go ahead and review... you know you want to... **

**Just by the way, I think I managed to favourite this story and also myself. If you're wondering why, it was a complete accident. *whistle***

* * *

The main room is the actual bedroom. It's a canopy bed, big and fluffy and could fit my family and Gale's family all lined up in a row, like that song where the little one tells them to all roll over and one falls out. I jump onto it, bringing a smile to my face. Most likely I'm on camera, but it would be a security camera, not one broadcasting to the general public. The pillows are soft and fluffy, which gives me an idea, but I tell myself, _later. _An armchair rests in one corner. There is a vanity table off to one side of the room. On the wall next to the door, there is a bookcase. I don't know when I would read, but I'm glad they will let me. There's a little microphone to one side, with some sort of menu. Closer inspection reveals that you can order any type of food you want and it will arrive within seconds. I order honeycomb chocolate and continue to explore.

There are three other rooms. The bathroom is to the left, and it's big. There is a shower, a bath with about 50 different handles, a toilet, and a collection of towels (I swear the shortest one is two meters long). I leave the bathroom for now and go back to explore the other rooms. One is a living room of sorts, with a TV and a couch and an armchair. It has a closet full of things to entertain you, which makes me angry, because it's another reminder that 23 people are dying for the sick entertainment of the sick Capitol.

I don't have a name for the other room. It's about the size of 3 of my new Capitol beds all lined up together, maybe a bit larger. It has a huge selection of clothing, I bet everyone in the Seam wouldn't have this many clothes put together. It also has shoes. Why would I ever need this many shoes? I could wear a completely different outfit for every minute I will be here (a whole week) and I wouldn't use the first row of clothing. Well, there should be something in here to my tastes. I go back and have a shower, but leave my hair up for now. The shower is confusing, but I finally manage a style I want - water with a slight lilac tint runs down my body. When I get out of the shower, I my skin is scented of lavender. My hair has been rinsed but it stays up in it's plaits & bun. I feel nice and relaxed when I go to the dressing room to find something to wear.

I pace the rows, enjoying myself completely. I look through dresses, but I don't want one of these at the moment. A silver nightgown catches my eye, but I'll use it tomorrow. I look through the blouses. They don't look comfortable to sleep in. I find a light blue top that is made out of soft cotton. _That looks like a nice shirt. I'll have that. _ I head over to where all the pairs of pants are, and to my surprise it doesn't take long to find a comfy-looking pair of stretchy black pants. _That works_ _fine. _I slide on the clothes; they are just as comfortable as I thought they'd be. I check the time. I'm supposed to be outside with Haymitch now. But I don't run out, apologising for being late. Instead I grab a pillow and press myself against the wall, right next to the door. After a few minutes, Emër knocks, calling my name and telling me to come out. I make the sound of a choking sob. "Katniss?" Emër opens the door cautiously, peering at the armchair. Facing directly away from me. _Perfect. Hold it right there. _I silently raise the pillow behind me and then yell "DIE, MORTAL!" while bringing down hard on his head.

His reaction is purely comical. I start laughing so hard that I can barely stagger to the bed and collapse on it, breathless with laughter. Emër is looking at me, puzzled. That would be okay if he wasn't rubbing his head where I whacked him with the pillow. He looks - there's no other word for it - blonde. **(AN: Sorry to any blondes who may be reading this. I know that you aren't stupid, I just needed to use the blonde joke as an example.) **I attempt to get up and come with him to where Haymitch is waiting for us, but I was laughing so hard I actually feel a bit dizzy. Emër has to help me down the corridor to the lounge. Haymitch is waiting there with Effie, and they don't look amused.

* * *

**There you go. Chapter 10. Three chapters in one day. Review please! I will probably write more now anyway. Thanks everyone! Sorry it's short, I know I keep saying that the next one will be longer, but it keeps dragging. Next time really will be at least 1500 words, I promise.**


	11. No Bows

**So, this is the fourth chapter I've started writing today. I promised it would be longer, and it will be. All I have to say is, I don't own THG, enjoy and review!**

* * *

I laugh anyway. Haymitch's lips twitch and Emër chuckles, but Effie glares at me. I realise that all Haymitch was doing was humouring Effie into thinking that he cared whether I turned up or not. Apparently, despite my outburst on the train, Effie still loves manners. "Explain yourself," she snaps. "Why are you late?" I force the laughter down in my throat and reply, "I was just waiting for someone to come and get me so that I could whack them on the head with a pillow." This was clearly not what Effie expected, she laughs before managing to control herself. Haymitch looks to Emër, amused, while my district partner gingerly rubs his read at the memory. I laugh too, my voice matching Effie's high tones.

Clearing his throat, Haymitch starts to talk. "So you start training tomorrow. We'll have time to talk at breakfast, but decide now. Do you want to train together, or separately?" I exchange a glance with Emër. He asks what was on my mind as well, wondering why we would need to train separately. "Well, my definition of 'training' includes you learning to perform for the audience, and your approach to the interview, and such. So say you had a secret talent..."

"I don't have any talents." Emër says. He looks so dejected that I have to say something.

"Don't worry about it, Emër. Most tributes haven't trained at all and wouldn't have a clue how to use a weapon. You can learn, though, and you're bigger than most of them anyway." He looks slightly less miserable at this little speech, so I turn to Haymitch. "I don't have any secret talents. I already told you about hunting. Oh, well unless you count being able to find edible plants and things, that's about the limit of my knowledge." No, not the limit. I can learn in training. More like the current extent of my knowledge, something that can be changed. I only have 5 days, though. **(AN: How many days do they actually get to train? I read somewhere that it was 3, but I thought it was more than that in the original novel...oh well, I'll leave it at 5.)**

Haymitch nods. "Another reason is that you may not want to get too attached to your district partner. Especially if you think they'd be an easy kill." He looks at me pointedly, but I'm not sure if he means that I would be an easy kill or if he thinks that I think that _Emër_ would be an easy kill. Because at the moment, I think we both would be. Me because I'm small and Emër because he doesn't seem very observant. He didn't even notice me, when I was right next to the door. I could easily conceal myself from him in the arena, so long as there are places that you can actually hide.

We eventually decide to train apart. We can be friends, but Haymitch is probably right. Anyway, we can change our minds later. I say goodnight and go to my bedroom. After lying in bed for what seems like hours, I decide that I may need help to get to sleep. I get out of the bed, (which takes me a while, considering how big it is,) order a hot chocolate, and find a book. I scan the bookshelf and decide on one called Urchin of the Riding Stars. I lie back down, sipping hot chocolate and reading, and by the time I'm finished my mug, I'm practically asleep. I put down the book and my empty mug, and the minute I turn off the light I'm dreaming.

* * *

That night, my dream starts out peacefully. My dream follows the story line of the book I was reading, about a squirrel named Urchin, who was paler than all the other squirrels. The dream alters itself so that I think that I am Urchin the light squirrel. In one way I am like him, because my skin is somewhere in the middle of Seam and merchant coloured - darker than my mother's and sister's, but lighter than my father's and Gale's. The kids at school teased me about it sometimes. You occasionally had people with parentage from both parts of 12, but usually they took after one parent or the other, not straight down the middle. The dream changes a bit more, and I am running up and down trees, dodging arrows. I only realise who's shooting them when I hear Gale's accusing voice: "Why did you leave me, Katniss? Stop running away from me! Coward!" I wake up as the sugar from the hot chocolate kicks in, saving myself from the physical and emotional pain of being shot by Gale.

I check the clock - 6:30. Effie said we should be up by 7, so I can read for a bit. I've barely read 3 pages when I realise that I'm too hyped up by the sugar to lie down and read quietly, so I get up and go to the bathroom. My hair is getting a bit wispy from sleeping in it all night, so I decide to take a shower and wash it out. When I undo the bun and take out the braids, my hair feels funny from being pulled up for too long, and it looks odd as well because the braids were dyed orange and now I have 12 orange strands in my hair.

When I get in the shower, I first wash my body with something that smells faintly of jasmine. I then wash out my hair, relieved as the colour returns to normal, with apple-scented shampoo. When I step out of the shower, I think that untangling my hair will be a problem before breakfast, but the sensor pad dries my body and sends a tingle up to my scalp; drying, combing and parting my hair in a few seconds. I get a big shock though, because I'm looking in the mirror when it happens and I didn't know my hair would dry, so I almost scream when my hair suddenly billows up around my face. I all but run out of the bathroom and into the room full of clothes, selecting things at random. A close-fitting top, shorts, and I think I'm ready. I head out to breakfast with a spring in my heels.

Literally, since I'm still hyperactive from the sugar last night.

When I get to the dining room, Effie and Emër are there. I offer them a bright "Good morning!" and settle down to eat. The avoxes have loaded the table with all kinds of food. I snag a croissant before Emër eats them all, and continue to fill my plate. Haymitch staggers in when I'm halfway through my second bowl of yogurt and fruit pieces. He's nursing a pretty bad hangover, I'd say. Or he might be pretending again. I'd ask, but I don't want to be rude and talk with my mouthful.

Haymitch asks for confirmation that we still want to train separately. I shrug and say I don't mind either way. Emër still thinks we should train apart. So that's settled then.

"Today, I don't want you to show the rest of them what you can do. So no archery, no weights. Learn something new. Tie a knot, throw a knife, light a fire. Something you learn in training could save your life in the arena. And importantly, if you want an ally, don't ask them yet. Get to know them a little, but you have to run it past me first." We nod, and Effie hurries us down to training. We're ten minutes early, but still the last ones here. All the other tributes are standing awkwardly in a semicircle, nobody talking. We stand in the only spot left, in between districts 3 and 10. Atala, the head trainer, begins her speech.

"Tributes, the time has come to train for the Hunger Games. As you know, you have 5 days to train. On the sixth day, you will have your private session with the Gamemakers. The scores will be announced that evening. The next day will be your interviews and the day after that the Games begin." She alters this speech a little each year. Anabelle and I made a game out of finding the differences. She'll probably be comparing this speech with last year's, that we wrote down together. "My advice is, don't ignore the survival skills. You all want to throw a spear, but you never know what the arena will be. It could be anything, from a frozen wasteland to vast, mountainous hills." She trails off dramatically, her speech over. "Any questions?"

_I don't have questions. I won't point out that stupid little mistake... _Too late. "Mountainous hills?" The other tributes stare at me. A few laugh, including Emër and Rue. The girl from 5 catches my eye and grins. Atala tells us to start and goes off to talk to Seneca Crane, head Gamemaker. I'm itching to do some archery, as it's been two whole days, but instead I go and look over the edible plants.

* * *

**So what do you think? Not much action? Don't worry, things get better from here, and I should warn you, there are a huge amount of changes from the book. Don't like don't read. See you later!**


	12. Laugh Out Loud

**Hi everyone! So sorry I haven't updated in forever, but it's been hectic... flute exams, assessment, camps, parents all over the shop, and I discovered the joy of ****_Divergent_****. So enjoy this chapter, I will try to write more soon. At the moment the only time you will get updates will be the weekend as it's the middle of term and everything. I don't own THG, please review!**

**Oh and by the way, in the second paragraph I didn't think that Katniss would have many technical terms for weights, so I used 'heavy stuff' (I don't have technical words either).**

* * *

I read the card explaining about plants, but I know most of it. The trainer seems glad to have someone at the station, actually learning about plants. I don't blame her. Most tributes are trying out the weapons, but with so little time it won't make much difference. I ask the trainer, whose name badge reads Chelsea, if there is anything more starts explaining about medical plants and plants which are slow-acting poisons that you don't know will kill you, and plants that have seeds that stick to your socks and won't get off. I'm not sure how sticky seeds will affect my time in the arena, so I just nod and smile.

Looking around, I can see the Career tributes showing off, chucking around spears and knives and heavy stuff. The little girl from 11 is tying knots at the next station over. The crippled boy from District 10 is talking to a person from the medical station, presumably about makeshift crutches or something. Redhead and her partner from 5 are having an argument over which station they should go to. Arafaye tosses her orange hair in his face and abandons him, to go to the archery station. Her district partner, Vincent, heads to the camouflage booth. Emër is there, swirling colours on his hand. He seems to be enjoying himself but I can't see whether he's any good or not. I turn back to the plants. There is a test at the end of the session, which will at least tell me if I need to come back here again later or not. I pull a 99%, but the only mistake I made was when I didn't look closely enough at a leaf and I said it had medical properties when it was in fact a kind of lettuce. I get a grin out of Chelsea when I imagine out loud somebody trying to heal a cut with a piece of lettuce. Then the boy from 6 comes over and I leave.

The other tributes are at the only two stations I want to go to; knots and lighting a fire, so I go and join Emër and his friend from 5 at camouflage. They've made some pretty colours but they don't work very well as a disguise. I decide that Vincent isn't very bright, he needs to be told at least 3 times what to do and is always looking over his shoulder to see if the trainer, Alum, is nodding or shaking his head. _Talk about independent. _I create a pattern that matches dappled sunlight, which entertains me for a while, and then I draw a treble clef on my forearm in purple and outline it with gold. Alum raises his eyebrows but doesn't comment, but what do I care? He's just a Capitolite, and he means nothing to me. I have just finished drawing a blood-red lightning bolt on Emër's head, like Harry Potter, when Atala calls us for lunch. Emër is no fun and wipes off the fake scar, but I leave on my treble clef.

When we get to the lunch room, the stupid Careers have dragged almost all the tables together, so there won't be enough for the rest of us to sit alone. Emër and I are a few of the last ones to arrive. There are just three empty tables left, so we each grab one and the boy from 5 gets the last table. My eyes sweep around the room. 23 kids, we're missing somebody. _6 Careers, both from 3, 5,6,7... _Rue walks in halfway through my evaluation. She glances around the lunch room and realises that there are no tables left for her. Rue's face falls.

She's so much like Prim at the moment, I want to call out that she can come sit with me if she wants. But everyone would hear, and if she didn't, I'd look ridiculous. Rue looks toward Thresh, who has just recently refused to go and eat with the Career tributes. Then she looks at me. I smile, beckons slightly, then make a gesture that says _only if you want to._ She's perfectly able to ignore me, but she shyly makes her way towards where I'm sitting by myself, her eyes drawn to something on my arm. I realise it's the treble clef, which I painted on myself at the camouflage booth.

Rue slides into the seat opposite mine and says 'Hello' so quietly it seems like she mouthed it. Maybe she did. Luckily for the rest of us, the Careers are making so much noise that it doesn't feel awkward if we eat in silence. I remember what Haymitch said about not asking for an alliance. _But he didn't say we couldn't talk, right? _I smile at Rue. "Hey."

She gathers her courage for a moment, and than says, "It's Katniss, right? I'm Rue."

I nod. "Yeah, I saw the replays." She doesn't have to ask which replays. "I have to warn you, if you try to call me Kat as a nickname, you may have to serve me for the rest of your life." I say it jokingly, so that she doesn't freak out.

Rue laughs a bit, then seems surprised that she did so. _I hate the Capitol! What right do they have to spoil a little girl's life and then kill her? _"What do they call you then?"

"Katniss, normally. Or sometimes Katie, or just Kate. Which really confuses teachers, because when they try to growl at me, you know how they use your full name? Well, if they're used to hearing 'Kate' then they assume it's Katharine. And they'll be shouting at me for doing whatever it was I did, and I'll be staring vacantly out the window because they're _obviously _not talking to me." She laughs again. A few kids are giving us funny looks. Faye from 5 looks like she wants to come join us, but she stays where she is. I don't blame her.

* * *

**So what do you reckon? Katniss is making friends with Rue, who apparently likes the treble clef. Foxface is less of a human calculator than she was in the books. Emër is slow and unobservant. And VERY importantly, Thresh declined the Careers. Review! I need to know what you think!**

**Oh and by the way, I think I used the word 'eyes' a few too many times in that middle bit...**

**Sorry it's so short. I don't know when the next chapter will be out. Hope you liked it!**


	13. I Climb a Rock

**Hi everyone! So sorry I haven't updated in forever, but it's been hectic... flute exams, assessment, camps, parents all over the shop, and I discovered the joy of ****_Divergent_****. So enjoy this chapter, I will try to write more soon. At the moment the only time you will get updates will be the weekend as it's the middle of term and everything. I don't own THG, please review!**

**Oh and by the way, in the second paragraph I didn't think that Katniss would have many technical terms for weights, so I used 'heavy stuff' (I don't have technical words either).**

* * *

I read the card explaining about plants, but I know most of it. The trainer seems glad to have someone at the station, actually learning about plants. I don't blame her. Most tributes are trying out the weapons, but with so little time it won't make much difference. I ask the trainer, whose name badge reads Chelsea, if there is anything more starts explaining about medical plants and plants which are slow-acting poisons that you don't know will kill you, and plants that have seeds that stick to your socks and won't get off. I'm not sure how sticky seeds will affect my time in the arena, so I just nod and smile.

Looking around, I can see the Career tributes showing off, chucking around spears and knives and heavy stuff. The little girl from 11 is tying knots at the next station over. The crippled boy from District 10 is talking to a person from the medical station, presumably about makeshift crutches or something. Redhead and her partner from 5 are having an argument over which station they should go to. Arafaye tosses her orange hair in his face and abandons him, to go to the archery station. Her district partner, Vincent, heads to the camouflage booth. Emër is there, swirling colours on his hand. He seems to be enjoying himself but I can't see whether he's any good or not. I turn back to the plants. There is a test at the end of the session, which will at least tell me if I need to come back here again later or not. I pull a 99%, but the only mistake I made was when I didn't look closely enough at a leaf and I said it had medical properties when it was in fact a kind of lettuce. I get a grin out of Chelsea when I imagine out loud somebody trying to heal a cut with a piece of lettuce. Then the boy from 6 comes over and I leave.

The other tributes are at the only two stations I want to go to; knots and lighting a fire, so I go and join Emër and his friend from 5 at camouflage. They've made some pretty colours but they don't work very well as a disguise. I decide that Vincent isn't very bright, he needs to be told at least 3 times what to do and is always looking over his shoulder to see if the trainer, Alum, is nodding or shaking his head. _Talk about independent. _I create a pattern that matches dappled sunlight, which entertains me for a while, and then I draw a treble clef on my forearm in purple and outline it with gold. Alum raises his eyebrows but doesn't comment, but what do I care? He's just a Capitolite, and he means nothing to me. I have just finished drawing a blood-red lightning bolt on Emër's head, like Harry Potter, when Atala calls us for lunch. Emër is no fun and wipes off the fake scar, but I leave on my treble clef.

When we get to the lunch room, the stupid Careers have dragged almost all the tables together, so there won't be enough for the rest of us to sit alone. Emër and I are a few of the last ones to arrive. There are just three empty tables left, so we each grab one and the boy from 5 gets the last table. My eyes sweep around the room. 23 kids, we're missing somebody. _6 Careers, both from 3, 5,6,7... _Rue walks in halfway through my evaluation. She glances around the lunch room and realises that there are no tables left for her. Rue's face falls.

She's so much like Prim at the moment, I want to call out that she can come sit with me if she wants. But everyone would hear, and if she didn't, I'd look ridiculous. Rue looks toward Thresh, who has just recently refused to go and eat with the Career tributes. Then she looks at me. I smile, beckons slightly, then make a gesture that says _only if you want to._ She's perfectly able to ignore me, but she shyly makes her way towards where I'm sitting by myself, her eyes drawn to something on my arm. I realise it's the treble clef, which I painted on myself at the camouflage booth.

Rue slides into the seat opposite mine and says 'Hello' so quietly it seems like she mouthed it. Maybe she did. Luckily for the rest of us, the Careers are making so much noise that it doesn't feel awkward if we eat in silence. I remember what Haymitch said about not asking for an alliance. _But he didn't say we couldn't talk, right? _I smile at Rue. "Hey."

She gathers her courage for a moment, and than says, "It's Katniss, right? I'm Rue."

I nod. "Yeah, I saw the replays." She doesn't have to ask which replays. "I have to warn you, if you try to call me Kat as a nickname, you may have to serve me for the rest of your life." I say it jokingly, so that she doesn't freak out.

Rue laughs a bit, then seems surprised that she did so. _I hate the Capitol! What right do they have to spoil a little girl's life and then kill her? _"What do they call you then?"

"Katniss, normally. Or sometimes Katie, or just Kate. Which really confuses teachers, because when they try to growl at me, you know how they use your full name? Well, if they're used to hearing 'Kate' then they assume it's Katharine. And they'll be shouting at me for doing whatever it was I did, and I'll be staring vacantly out the window because they're _obviously _not talking to me." She laughs again. A few kids are giving us funny looks. Faye from 5 looks like she wants to come join us, but she stays where she is. I don't blame her.

* * *

**So what do you reckon? Katniss is making friends with Rue, who apparently likes the treble clef. Foxface is less of a human calculator than she was in the books. Emër is slow and unobservant. And VERY importantly, Thresh declined the Careers. Review! I need to know what you think!**

**Oh and by the way, I think I used the word 'eyes' a few too many times in that middle bit...**

**Sorry it's so short. I don't know when the next chapter will be out. Hope you liked it!**


	14. Mr Wolf

**Hi guys. Been forever since I updated, so sorry. Anyway, here's chapter 14. Things should move more quickly from now on. I don't own THG, nor do I look even remotely like SC. Please comment. Waffles!**

* * *

After my time is written on the clipboard, Rue ambles over to the archery station. I tell her I might see her around since I'm not meant to go over there, according to Haymitch. I should learn something new, rather than try to intimidate the field. Hmm... nobody's at the fire-lighting station. I head in that direction.

The trainer looks bored, like he doesn't want to be here. The name badge says _Victor _and I immediately think of Gale's little brother, Vick. He's probably very thin. Gale will be getting less game if I'm not there to help, and while Madge promised to make sure that my sister and cousins had food at school, she said nothing about Gale and his family. Automatically, my finger goes up to rub the heart-shaped birthmark over my right eyebrow, like I always do when I'm stressed or nervous. The trainer correctly interprets it as a scared movement, but assumes that I'm afraid of the station or of him. As if, when I'm about to go fight to the death for a game.

Victor shows me how to build up a long-lasting fire with a structure like a pyramid of wood, a smokey fire, a fire with smoke that's practically as clear as steam, and how to make a carry-around torch. Finally he lets me try to light a fire without matches. It's every bit as hard as it looks and surprisingly frustrating. It takes me a full two and a half hours at the fire station, then I move on to spears, with about an hour and a half before dinner. My first attempts with the spears are so ridiculous that my second attempts are worse because I'm laughing so hard. Finally, after a lot of corrected technique by the trainer, I manage to hit the target. Only the black circle, but still, major improvement from last time. I'm so shocked that I don't even notice the spear being handed to me and it clatters to the floor. I'm saved from embarrassing comments when the gong goes off to signal us for dinner. I crowd into the elevator with Emër, only to be joined by Faye and then her unwilling district partner. She seems to be bossing him around a fair bit. "Press the button, Vincent. Yes, _our _button! What did you think I meant? We're already at the training centre! And while you're at it, press the other button... Twelve, right? Actually just press all the buttons, we're all in the same elevator. Hurry up! I'm hungry!"

The idea that the boy from 5 isn't very bright is highly reinforced in my mind as the rest of the tributes squash into the elevator. Arafaye makes a face at me and I snort. I know how she feels - Emër doesn't seem to be the sharpest tool in the shed either. _Those two should make friends._ The elevator ride is slow because we stop every level. Faye has to call Vincent twice before he realises that they're on level 5 and it's time to get out. By the time we reach floor 11, my stomach is grumbling. Rue gives me a little wave as she steps out. We finally reach our floor and I spring out of the lift, eager to eat. The taunting scent of rich, creamy soup fills my nostrils and I all but run to the dining room.

Time for dinner, Mr Wolf.

* * *

**Sorry, got bored of this chapter so I finished it early. Go ahead and comment!**


	15. I Know You

**Sorry the previous chapter was so short, thank you all for reading, I am not actually SC and I don't own THG (if only). Comment please! Waffletrains!**

* * *

Throughout dinner, Effie is rambling about how the cameras seem to be focusing on me when they film shots of the tributes training, every half-hour. She makes a comment about how shocked I looked when my spear hit the outer ring of the bulls-eye. I don't really listen, I just focus on stuffing myself with soup and this flat bread that they call pizza. Everything is delicious. A red-headed girl brings out a pristine white cake and delicately slices through it, giving the first slice to Effie. When she serves me the second piece, I look into her eyes for a second and the words come without me meaning to say them, as though her eyes are magnets. "Oh! I know you!"

The table goes silent for a second, and then Effie snaps, "don't be silly Katniss, how could you possibly know an Avox? The very thought!"

Something is up, and the girl looks terrified, shaking her head in frantic denial. I cover for myself. "Sorry, you just look a lot like my friend back home, Nicky." This is a passable excuse, as They do look similar, with red straight hair and sharp cheekbones. One of the main differences is their eyes - Nicola has green eyes while the Avox girl's are blue. They both remind me quite a bit of the girl from 5, actually, Faye. She has hazel eyes. I think of Gale's mother Hazelle, how I thought her cooking was the best in the world until I tried this stuff. A wave of anger rises in my throat and I swallow it along with a piece of cake. I can't get angry, that would seem as though I was mad at Nicola for some reason, and I don't want that, especially if she comes for the interviews. Effie might hold a grudge, and then Nicky would get annoyed, and she might do something stupid like I want to at the moment and then throw a hissy fit and then be executed or something. Well, only if I make it into the final eight. If only.

We finish dessert and then head off. I go take a bath, experimenting with the handles. One tap has silky perfumed water flowing smoothly out of it, which I wash my hair in. It feels as though someone has poured liquid silk over my head - better than a massage. The bath is big enough that I can turn somersaults and even to a handstand in the water, and I doggy-paddle up and down for a bit. When I get out I realise that I didn't bring a change of clothes, so I grab one of the table-cloth sized fluffy white towels and wrap it around my freshly washed and dried body, even though there is hopefully nobody in my room. In the dressing room, I allow the towel to fall away as I select my sleeping gear - much the same as last night's, a light evergreen soft shirt and a pair of white leggings.

As I drift off, my thoughts turn to my sister. Are her friends being kind to her? Does she get enough to eat? Is she concentrating on her schoolwork to distract her or ignoring it completely? And what about my mother? Has she checked out, like she did before? Is she keeping her promise? What about when I die? What will happen then? My eyelids grow heavy and I let them droop, hoping for minimal nightmares.

* * *

**Gale's POV**

Today was awful.

I hunted early, but the fence was on so I was late to school. They showed updates at lunch,which both reassured me that Catnip was okay and terrified me at the same time because that huge, beefy boy from 2 was looking at her like she was an insect about to be squashed. Thom, who was sitting beside me, made some comment about how he was at least a metre taller than Katniss, which made me feel so much better, of course. Then, when school was about to finish, they made some announcement about how anyone starting in the mines should put their name down, which put me on edge. Finally, as I was walking home with my siblings I saw that blonde girl, JJ, standing in the square, staring at the screens that will project the Hunger Games all over the district. There was no way she could have gotten out of school that fast, she must have stayed home all day just to watch 30 second clips every half-hour. The thought annoys me. Why don't I get to stay home?

She offered me a pained smile. I know Katniss and her cousin were close, so she might have been able to convince Lauren that she should stay and watch, but still. I would have, if my mother had let me. JJ walked up to me and I dismissed the kids, telling them to go home, I'll be there soon, okay?

"Did you see who she came out of the lunch room with?" Katniss' cousin gets straight to the point.

"No, who? That guy Emër?"

"No. The 12 year old from 11. Rue."

"What? She's making friends with that little kid?" I didn't think how insensitive that might seem to JJ, who after all is the same height as Katniss, until I'd already said it. Apparently my expression gave me away, because JJ waved her hand to dismiss my incoming apology.

"Don't worry, I get that a lot. Anyway though, I don't think many other people would be her ally. Rue might just, and she'd be good for food, right? But Katniss should be okay for food. She can hunt... but she didn't touch the bows today. She'll be okay, right?" JJ's lips tremble and her voice gets a little higher. I never knew Catnip's cousins very well- they're merchant, and I'm Seam. But at school the older girl, Anabelle, sat with a mix of people from the Seam and town. They're as close as you get to evenly spread between Seam and merchant. Except maybe Lyssa and Prim.

As I walked home, the only thing I could think was _Katniss, Katniss._

* * *

***Fin***

**Jokes this is nowhere near the end of the story, but I'm getting there. **

**By the way, I have no idea what a waffletrain is. Ask Ashlyn.**


	16. Linguine vs Curry

**Hi guys, so sorry this took forever. I have an excuse this time - there were huge storms and my Internet went psycho/turned off. This will be in Katniss' PoV in general.**

* * *

_The mines, the mines, get out, Papa!_

_Quick! Quick! Get to the lifts!_

_Fault line! Explosion! Run!_

_Daddy-_

And I wake up with the scream rising in my throat.

* * *

Breakfast is a quiet affair, at least for me. I think that Effie is chirping on about something uninteresting but I'm honestly not listening, the nightmares do that to me. I loose interest in what happens, and I've found that Prim and Gale are the only ones capable of waking me up to my surroundings in the morning. Vaguely, I hear Haymitch saying something to Emër about training, something about weights. Probably he should be showing off his strengths, literally. I try to focus just as Haymitch asks Emër, "So how strong are you? Show me."

Emër stands up and heads around the table. I only realise what he's doing when I feel hands around the length of my forearm begin to lift me out of my seat. "Hey," I protest, "no, agh, what are you doing stop it! Agh no stop stop stop! Heeeeeelp!" Haymitch is spluttering with laughter as Emër holds me up above his head with one hand, the Avoxes are trying to hide grins behind their uniforms, and even Effie is smiling politely. I find it hilarious but my food is probably getting cold, so I'd rather sit back down. "Emër! Now what are you doing?! Put me down! Effie! EFFIE!" My giggling shrieks rise to hysterical screams as Emër literally tosses me into the air. The thrill reminds me of jumping off a high branch into Gale's arms, but Emër is catching me this time, not Gale. The resemblance to the woods disappear entirely as he grabs my ankle instead of my waist and I'm dangling upside down, desperately trying to keep my hair out of my breakfast. "No! Stop him, Effie! Surely this doesn't classify as good manners! I will kill you Haymitch! I mean, if you let me down I will absolutely not murder you painfully... wouldn't even dream of it, right?"

* * *

**Effie's PoV**

I almost giggle at the idea of this tiny girl murdering somebody, but giggling is rude. Then a thought hits me. If the very notion of this innocent little child killing is laughable, then what will happen to her in the Games? I hadn't thought about it before, not really. Not with any of the past tributes. Why does this girl stir my conscience like none of the screaming ones do?

The answer all but knocks me out of my chair.

She should have years left to live, dozens and dozens. She should be able to grow old. For the first time, I see her as a person. She's so young, so innocent. So full of life. So un-ready to die.

And she's got no chance.

* * *

** Katniss' PoV**

For a few seconds, Effie just stares at me, her expression changing, although I can't read her emotions. Then she squeakily instructs Emër to put me back down, the right way up, please.

And as predicted, my food has gone cold.

Whatever. I'm not fussy, not with food. I'll just eat it, and maybe throw some at Emër. Haymitch, too. They'd deserve it. But then Effie might get cross, and I probably owe her one. So I stuff a crumpet into my mouth and flounce out of the room as poshly as I can with my cheeks practically bursting full of crumpet.

Back in my room, I change into leggings and a pale orange shirt. The leggings are pretty average, but I have to say I like the top. It reaches a little past my hips, where it gets looser. Around my waist it's very form-fitting, and there are no sleeves, just a loop that goes around my neck. I try to concentrate on how the fabric feels rather than the fact that I'm about to go train so that I can last a little bit longer in my fight to the death. Nerves flutter in my stomach and I wish I didn't eat that crumpet. My fingers twist the charm bracelet on my wrist so fast that the heat from the friction burns me. Scowling, I go to the bathroom to put my hand in some cool water.

In the time it takes for my wrist to stop hurting, Effie is calling us for training. She looks at me oddly again, but I dismiss it. I don't have time to worry about Effie's problems - I have enough of my own at the moment. _That doesn't stop me from worrying about my family though, and I can't do anything about it from here. _The elevator stops at floor 3, and I get a huge shock because I didn't even realise I was on it yet. Too many nightmares last night, I guess.

Training continues for the next 4 days the same way. I don't train with Rue, but if the Career tributes use most of the tables we sit together at lunch. Nothing very exciting happens until lunch on the last day of training. There are 16 tables plus the Career's tables, so I sit with Rue and the kids from 5 are sitting together. The camera crews come into the lunch-room and do a sweep, just as they do every half hour. Rue waves at it as the camera passes us, and I make a big show of enjoying my linguine. In the middle of the room, Vincent from 5 is asking his district partner stupid questions and we can see her getting more exasperated and annoyed by the second. "Wait... Are the cameras filming us, Faye?

"Yes, Vincent. The cameras are filming us. Just like that have been doing every 30 minutes for the past four days."

"But why, Faye? We aren't fighting."

"To entertain the Capitolites, Vincent."

"So they are filming us?"

"Yes, Vincent."

"Were the cameras here yesterday, Faye?"

"Yes, Vincent, they were here yesterday. And the day before. And the day before."

"But why? We aren't fighting."

"FOR GOD'S SAKE VINCENT! I JUST EXPLAINED THAT!"

"Oh. You did?"

"Yes! I did!"

"What did you say?"

"It's to entertain them."

"Okay."

"..."

"What does 'entertain' mean, Faye?"

"That's it. I'm going to sit with someone else. Ask Lucretia. Ask Atala. Ask anyone, but just _stop_ asking me!" Faye gets to her feet in one movement. Then she flicks her long red hair in Vincent's face, grabs her tray of food and walks off. The cameras are eating it up, and I feel sorry for Vincent's parents, having to watch him being abandoned by his fuming district partner. But it's not like he was her responsibility or anything. This is a time when we should be taking care of ourselves, not babysitting our district partner.

Now that the initial aggravation has worn off the redhead, she looks like she doesn't know where to go. I nudge Rue and we shuffle up to make room for another person at the table. Faye sits down, casting us a grateful look with her back to the cameras. Her food smells exotic, and I kind of wished I had tried whatever she chose - some kind of curry. There's an awkward moment where nobody says anything, broken by a snort of laughter from the Career table. Faye decides to speak.

"Hi."

* * *

**I wrote about 90% of this in one go but then my tab was closed by somebody, and I had to write it ALL again. So I'm sorry about that. **

**This chapter moved forwards quite a bit - I skipped 3 full days, something I haven't done before in my writing. Anyway, Vincent from 5 is being an idiot again. Do you think I should make Emër another idiot, or just a bit slow? I'm leaning towards a bit slow but if you want I can easily change him. **

**Please review! I don't own THG and I look about as much like Suzanne Collins as a beetle does a butterfly. :)**


	17. Betting on the Bloodbaths

**Hi everyone. I don't own THG. I'd just like to point out that Catching Fire is coming out in 1 day! I'm seeing it for my mother's birthday. :) So excited! But it had better follow the storyline of the book, or ELSE. Thanks for reading! Oh, and a warning, the girl from 5 may have a bit of a dirty mouth. Not too bad, but more 'teenager' than Rue or Katniss or anyone like that. If you know what I mean. ;)**

* * *

"I'm Faye," she continues. "Sorry to come barging in and everything, but Vincent is annoying my butt off. I'm supposed to be looking after him, but it's just not worth it. He'll be dead in a few days anyway. What's the bet he's a bloodbath?"

"I'm Rue. It's okay, but if I was you I wouldn't want him to hear me. Not if I was saying_ that_."

She waves her hand. "Yeah, probably. But I bet he's just wondering why I got up and left. Or whether the cameras are still filming him. He's probably preoccupied." She turns to me. "So, District Twelve."

I laugh a little. "I'm Katniss. Or Kate if you can't manage that. I think Arafaye is a bit of a mouthful, though."

"I know! I still haven't worked out what my parents were thinking. My twin sister is called Liella." She pronounces it Lee-_el-_la. "We call her Ella. Ella and Faye."** AN: I made those names up moths ago and only recently did I realise why ****_Ella and Faye _****sounded so familiar - it's the names of two of the girls from Linda Chapman's series ****_Stardust!_**

"I have a sister. You may have noticed, Effie Trinket did make a bit of a fuss about it, didn't she?" I say it mildly, but the sarcasm underlying my tone makes the two of them laugh.

Rue nods. "I have two sisters and three brothers. And we're all crammed into one room." I snort, because the Capitol bathrooms could accommodate at least four families, even if it wasn't for the garden-sized bed. "When I'm not there, at least they get more room..." Rue's lip trembles, and I cover it from the cameras (who are just leaving) by leaning across and scooping up some of Faye's curry.

I've barely finished my meal, and half of Faye's, when Atala calls us for training again. An avox scuttles past us with a plate of sweet things, and the aroma of brown cake -_no, Katniss, it's called chocolate brownie, learn this for your interview - _reaches my nostrils. Without turning, I hold up my arm to stop them. "Uno momento. Can I have a brownie?" The plate is offered to me and I take a piece, then another two as an afterthought. I hold the extras out to Rue and Faye.

* * *

We train again, and I put in as much effort as possible, knowing that this is my last chance to do so before the Games. I start to panic when I see the boy from 4, Caleb, impale a dummy from 40 feet away with some sort of throwing star. The mace in my hand droops and my heart starts to beat faster. I want to run away, run into the woods and hide and not go into an arena with unknown terrain where 23 others will try to kill me and they can kill people from 60 feet and I'm scared and it will hurt and Prim will have to watch and -and - and- _Katniss Everdeen! Calm down! If you want to run, then for Heaven's sake go to the running station! _The thought almost makes me laugh - I'm such an idiot sometimes. I hand the mace back to the trainer - Flish - and go to the station dedicated to running. There is some sort of strange machine that they call a treadmill. The trainer, Atala herself, shows me how you run on it and the floor moves rather than you. It looks funny, someone running full pelt but staying exactly where they are. **(AN: Bella/Tatjana/Ashlyn, if you're reading this, OLIVIA WALK! That's an inside joke by the way.)** When I try, it takes me a minute to work up to full speed, and once I do the machine keeps pushing me to go faster. A little screen in front of me shows how fast I'm going, how far I've run and how long I've been running, all on a little graph. I can see how long it took me to pick up speed, how fast I started from a standstill, and where I got tired and slowed down a bit. It feels excellent to just sprint, to run like there's no tomorrow, to feel all the muscles in my arms and legs and stomach and even my feet all working together in synchronisation. The sweat runs down my forehead and I dash my hand across it, trying to collect the perspiration, but there's a growing smile on my face and when Atala calls me off after two or three minutes, I'm flushed and panting and grinning properly for the first time in ages.

Atala talks to me about trying to pick up speed quicker, taking into consideration that I'm more of a sprinter than a long distance runner. She reprimands me for wiping my forehead, saying that it wastes energy and it works against your momentum. She instructs me to use my arms more when I'm tiring, saying that I would be able to move faster even though I had less energy. Finally, she praises my posture and footwork, saying that I seem to have grasped the concept of moving my ankles quickly to propel me forwards a lot quicker than anyone else has that she's taught so far. I guess I would know, because we don't have so much sport equipment at school so we spend a lot of time running, and I need speed quite often in the woods, for example if a pack of dogs is chasing us or if an animal has sensed my presence and I'm chasing it.

We only have time for a quick go on the hurdles before training will be over. I'm good at these too, again because of the woods but also because I happen to have quite springy legs and when I was younger, I used to pretend I was a horse and I'd 'gallop' around, jumping over sticks or whatever serves as a hurdle, and the habit continued - I prefer to jump over things rather than walk around them. Strange, yes, but it may serve it's purpose in the Games.

Or it might kill me.

The head trainer corrects my arm positioning but otherwise informs me that we're done and I'm free to go. It's only when she starts writing my results on a clipboard that I realise that was a mandatory station. I wander over to the archery station, like I want to have a go, but I've timed myself so that Atala calls for us to leave the training room just when I reach it. The cameras follow us as we walk out, and some of the tributes hang their heads and refuse to look at them. A few of us, though, wave or smile. I glance at the archery station, and then back at the cameras, holding back laughter while my facial features say_ 'oh, what a pity I never got to try the archery!' _We all pile into the lift and Kitrin from District 4 presses all the buttons to send us back to our floors.

* * *

**So, there's the new chapter. I can't believe I'm up to 17! Anyway. Go see Catching Fire, guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story so far. I would just like to point some things out:**

**1. I don't have a beta reader. All mistakes are my own, although I try, I really do.**

**2. This story is NOT romance-centred. I prefer Gale to Peeta, so yes, in this story Gale loves Katniss and she likes him back, but it won't escalate into anything too big because you don't know whether Katniss is going to die... O_O. And that brings me to another point:**

**3. I am making NO PROMISES that Katniss/Gale/Prim/other main characters will survive this book. At least one of the afore-mentioned will survive this part of the book, but they could all be completely dead by the time I'm done with this story.**

**4. I have changed a lot of things from the book about the way the Games are run. Not the actual Games as much, but more like the training/reaping/scores/interviews.**

**5. This is based on the book, not the movie. However, I did like some elements of the movie so I have incorporated them.**

**6. You guys are all awesome and if you can't bring yourself to review, it takes about 0.3 of a second to follow or favourite. **

**Thanks for bearing through my rant. I try not to but I just wanted to say. I would love reviews but follow/favourites are great as well!**


End file.
